Now more and more intelligent devices are used at home, and their usages are also wider and wider, these intelligent devices may achieve a purpose of working together, through a plurality of configurations, for example, through a target address configuration, a plurality of pictures in a camcorder may be transmitted to a TV, or a song playing in a cell phone may be transmitted to a stereo to play.
These devices themselves are very smart, and owing a rich plurality of data processing abilities. However, in fact, between devices, they are still unknown to each other, which is reflected in a mutual recognition between devices. For example: a TV may play a plurality of videos and pictures, but the TV itself does not know which device has those videos and pictures to play, which means, a TV does not know which device has an ability of providing videos and pictures. It requires a manual recognition for possible collaborations between different devices, which has increased a mutual complexity between different devices, as well as limiting an excellent performance for a function of a device, reducing an efficiency of collaborations between devices.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.